


Pattern

by sugaplumvisions



Series: Writeober 2019 - KNB Ficlets and Drabbles [10]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cosplay, M/M, Marauders, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaplumvisions/pseuds/sugaplumvisions
Summary: Kuroko does cosplay tutorials, and Kagami is a cosplayer with a crush. What will happen when they accidentally cosplay a couple?





	Pattern

**Author's Note:**

> don't ask me why akashi isn't here. ask me why kise is here. or ask kise why kise is here. none of the GoM but kuroko were supposed to show up but kise forced their way in. i have no regrets though.

Kagami frowned as he pinned the fabric and pattern together. He was too tall and broad-shouldered to fit in the official pattern properly, so he was adapting from a robe sewing pattern, just like Kuroko had shown in the video, but he felt like his lines were wobbly and everything was coming out crooked. 

“Damn it,” he muttered. 

He pulled up the video again, watching the blue-haired boy walk him through the steps of making his own Gryffindor robes. Finally, he felt like he had enough of a handle on it to try again. He drew new lines and cut with a steady hand. He grinned as he pinned the fabric together. It was actually beginning to resemble a robe. And it was all thanks to Kuroko. 

Kagami wasn’t much at sewing, really. He hadn’t even considered it before he’d started watching Kuroko’s channel, instead only cosplaying characters he could buy the clothes for. It had limited him, especially with his broad frame; it was hard to get specialized clothing in big and tall sizes. It was a few months ago that he’d come across Kuroko’s channel, first watching a tutorial of how to make a custom basketball jersey. He’d used it to cosplay his favorite anime, and from then on had been emboldened, tackling bigger and bigger sewing projects. 

If he had a crush on the boy in the videos? If he replayed them over and over again to watch Kuroko’s deft hands guiding the material through the sewing machine? If he imagined those small hands covering his own, teaching him? Well, that was just his own business. 

With Kuroko’s help on video, Kagami finished the robe the night before the convention. He always did his best work in the con crunch. That was the last piece he needed. 

The next morning, he donned a black mesh top, a white button-up worn half unbuttoned to show the mesh underneath, leather pants, a loosely-tied Gryffindor tie, a long, wavy black wig, and the robe he’d made. He added a fake septum piercing, two black stud earrings, and a touch of eyeliner to complete the look. He tucked a wand in his back pocket and he was ready to go. He’d wanted to do a Marauders Sirius cosplay for a long time, and he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to do it right. 

He was a man on a mission. Kuroko had said in his latest video that he was going to be doing a cosplay group at the same convention that Kagami was going to be at, though he hadn’t mentioned what group it was. It probably wasn’t creepy to track down his cosplay hero, if only to thank him for the inspiration, right? 

There was a Harry Potter photo shoot at 2:30. Until then he walked around the convention, taking pictures of cosplayers and having pictures snapped of him. He saw a few other Harry Potter cosplayers. He took a picture with a Harry and Ginny. 

At 2, he headed to the bathroom to redo his eyeliner. He wasn’t used to wearing makeup, and he was pretty sure it was smudged to hell. 

“Leave it that way,” someone said as he started to scrub at his eyelids. “It looks sexy smudged. Just touch it up a little.” 

He looked over to see a fellow Gryffindor, adjusting their long red wig over blonde hair. 

“Evans,” he said, nodding politely. 

“Black,” they replied. 

Kagami grinned. “You going to be at the photoshoot?” 

“Me and a few of my friends. I’ve got a James, a Remus, and a Peter with me. Except…” They trailed off. 

“Hm?” Kagami cocked his head. 

“We’re short a Sirius. I don’t suppose I could kidnap you for some group photos after the main shoot?” 

Kagami shrugged. “May as well. I’m in.” 

“Awesome!” The Lily cosplayer grinned at him as they slid in a final bobby pin. “Now here, let me get your eyeliner.” 

They kept talking as they walked to the photoshoot together. 

“So my friends are a little…” They trailed off. “Intense, I guess, is the best word? They care a lot about cosplay.” 

“No shame in that,” Kagami said. He could get pretty intense himself. 

“There’s me, obviously. I’m Kise, by the way. Our photographer, Midorima. James, that’s Aomine. He’s probably the most intense about it. He just does everything up to 11. Peter, that’s Murasakibara. He’s a little tall for it, but he insisted on the role where he could do the most snacking. And there’s our Remus, who you’re about to get real cozy with--oh sorry, I should ask. Do you...you know...ship Wolfstar? Because we’d love to get some shippy pics but I would understand if you’re not into it or if you’re, heaven forbid, straight, though I don’t understand why a straight boy would cosplay Sirius Black in mesh…” 

“I’m very gay,” Kagami said. 

“Oh thank gay Jesus,” Kise said. “You’ll probably like our Remus; he’s pretty calm on the outside but he really cares about this stuff. He does cosplay tutorials online and everything. He sewed all our robes--Murasakibara’s an actual giant and needed a custom one, and we wanted them all to match so we did them all the same.” 

“Cosplay tutorials?” Kagami’s heart sped up. It couldn’t be...could it? 

“Yeah, he’s got a whole little following. Phantomcosplay on youtube and instagram. He’d probably never let me live it down if he heard me promoting his channel but he does good work, really. His name’s Kuroko.” 

Kagami suddenly found it very hard to breathe. Kuroko. The man he was about to get “real cozy” with was Kuroko. 

They got to the photoshoot location and there they were. His teal hair was covered by a shaggy dirty blonde wig, but he’d recognize those blue eyes anywhere. 

“Guys! I kidnapped us a Sirius!” Kise said. “And he’s gay!” 

“I’m Kagami,” Kagami said. “Pleased to meet you. Kise introduced you all already.” 

Aomine lounged against a wall with the perfect look of disinterest on his face. Murasakibara was devouring a bag of chips. Midorima nodded politely and fiddled with the settings on his camera. And then there was Kuroko, heading towards him with a hand extended. 

“Pleased to meet you,” Kuroko said, shaking Kagami’s hand. Kagami pretended there wasn’t an electric thrill where their hands met. 

“I kind of know you already,” Kagami said. “Not to sound like a stalker or anything I just...I like your videos. You do good work.” 

Kuroko’s face lit up. “I knew your robe looked familiar. Good thing too; you’ll match the rest of us.” 

A steady stream of Harry Potter cosplayers began to trickle in. A handful of Harrys, a few Ginnys, a Luna or two, another Remus and Sirius, five Hermiones, a lone Ron, four Dracos, three Newt Scamanders, and a Snape. He didn’t have time to talk more to Kuroko, as the photoshoot was starting. 

After the big group photo, they started doing individuals. Just the Golden Trio, then all the kids, all the Newts, and so on. The shoot organizer called up the Marauders and the bottom dropped out of Kagami’s stomach.  
The group, plus Kagami, went forward. The other Remus and Sirius were getting cuddly, and he wondered what he was supposed to do. Aomine threw an arm over his shoulder, and then Kuroko moved next to him, putting an arm around his waist and throwing Kagami’s arm over his shoulder. 

“He likes to micromanage the poses,” Kise said. “Just grin and bear it.” 

He didn’t think “bear it” was exactly what was happening. What was happening was a pipe dream, an almost excruciating ache wishing it could be for real.

Kise put their arm around Kuroko, and Murasakibara stood behind them all, a fond hand on Kuroko’s head. 

“Perfect, you guys,” the organizer said. “Now just Wolfstar?” 

Aomine, Kise, and Murasakibara left, not without Kise winking at them. 

“So, how do you want to do this?” Kuroko said. He reached for Kagami’s hand. Kagami wondered if he was always this bold, or if he was simply in his element. 

“Up to you,” Kagami said. “Do what you want with me.” And he was surprised to realize the statement was true. Kuroko could do whatever he wanted with Kagami, and he wouldn’t care. He’d probably thank him. 

“Here,” Kuroko said. “Bend down.” 

Kagami bent his head and Kuroko pressed their foreheads together, grabbing Kagami’s other hand so both of Kagami’s hands were encased in the clever fingers he’d spent so long thinking about touching his own. 

Aomine wolf-whistled. 

“So cute, Kurokocchi!” Kise yelled. 

He heard the snap of cameras. 

“Bend down just a little more?” Midorima said. Kagami barely heard him, lost in a world of his own, the world encased in Kuroko’s eyes. 

“Okay, great job everybody!” the organizer said. “Now can I see all the Hermoines?” 

“Let’s go get some photos of our own,” Midorima said. 

They went out of the convention center and along the river behind them. They posed with their wands in hand, then poring over a gorgeously illuminated version of the Marauders Map that Kuroko told him Midorima made. They did another version of them with their arms slung over each other’s shoulders. 

“Now for the Wolfstar!” Kise yelled. Kagami was going to have to send them a fruit basket. 

They did a few generic cuddly photos, Kagami’s heart beating so loud that he was sure Kuroko would hear it. Then Kuroko raised a finger, signalling to Midorima that he needed a moment. 

He went to the con bag that Midorima was carrying and pulled out a water bottle, taking a long chug. 

“You want some?” Kuroko said, offering him the water bottle. 

Kagami drank from it, thrilling at his lips being in the same place Kuroko’s had been. It felt like an indirect kiss. 

“How far are you willing to go?” Kuroko asked quietly. 

“Whatever you want, I’m game,” Kagami said, his crush on Kuroko combining with his tendency to never back down from a challenge. 

“Good,” Kuroko said. He grabbed Kagami’s tie and pulled him down into a kiss. Kuroko didn’t kiss like it was just for show. He did it like he did everything. Passionately yet methodically. Kagami’s arms wrapped around Kuroko of their own volition. 

Somewhere in the distance, Kise was cheering. 

“Okay you two,” Midorima said. “Break it up. I’ve got the photos.” 

Kagami never wanted it to stop. As Kuroko pulled back, he saw a flush adorning his porcelain cheeks. 

“Sorry,” Kuroko said. 

“Don’t be.” Kagami grinned at him, knowing he was bright red as well. 

“Do you want to go to Maji Burger with us after this? And maybe…” 

“Maybe?” Kagami asked. 

“Do you want to walk around the con together?”  
“Well yeah. You all are pretty cool, for all Kise said you were kind of crazy.” 

“I’ll smack him for that later,” Kuroko said. “But I meant you and me.”

“Oh. You mean like…” 

Kuroko took Kagami’s hand. 

“I mean like, yeah. A date.” 

“Hell yeah,” Kagami said, then immediately smacked himself internally for sounding so eager and cheesy. 

“Hey guys, y’all can head out for a bit,” Kuroko yelled to his friends. “Kagami and I are going to go to the Artist’s Alley.” 

Kuroko turned back to him once his friends left. “I’d wanted to kiss you since I saw you,” Kuroko said. The flush over his cheeks deepened. 

“I’d wanted to kiss you for a lot longer,” Kagami said, not caring if he sounded creepy. 

Kuroko grinned. “Then what are you waiting for?”


End file.
